Green is for Potter
by Flamepaw
Summary: The group's childern are thrown into the past. Harry is turning to prepare himself to go Horcrux Hunnting.Can his daughter help him find himself at the same time she is trying to find herself?What happens when Ron and Ginny finds out about her mother? HHr
1. Nothing But No Cake

_**A/N: If you have read any of my stories before, then you might know some of these charactors used in this chapter. I did change them alittle bit because when I reread my older stories I didn't like how some character were looked upon. Anyways, please read and review :)**_

**_Ok here's my poem for this chapter (For those from my other stories)_**

_Molly's mind is as open as a book,_

_though mine is close_

_it will open again once I find a good cook_

* * *

Harry James Potter laid wide awake in his bed at the Dursley's house for the last time. Tomorrow, or more closer today, he would be picked up by some auors and taken to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry picked up the letter containing this information and read it for the tenth time.

_"I can't believe this is my last night in this house_," He thought finishing the letter. A smile leaked out upon his face but a tiny bit of sadness ached in his heart. This is where he grew up for over ten years, though he hated most of the time, he still would miss sitting alone in his room.

Suddenly his alarm clock went off, Harry jumped out of bed and turned it off before it woke the Durleys. Already dressed and packed, Harry carried his things down the stairs to wait for the auors to come and pick him up. He was sitting for not even a minute when he heard the bedroom door of his Aunt and Uncle's room open slowly. "_Shut, I woke them,"_ he thought bracing himself for Uncle Vernorn's yell, but it never came. Harry heard light footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see his Aunt Peturnia watching him.

They stood, staring at each other, for a moment before Petunia opened her mouth and said, "Your leaving aren't you? This time for good?"

"Yea," Harry answer unable to think of anything else.

Petunia went down the last step and stood in front of him. "When are they coming?" She asked.

"Umm any moment now... I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. I just couldn't sleep and came down for a glass of water." she answered.

They stood again in silence until Petunia surprised Harry by hugging him. "Oh Harry," she whispered, "I just wanted too tell you, before you know leave, that... I loved my sister even though was what she was. I hate what she was but she was still my sister and I still loved her just as I love you." She released him from the hug and took a few steps back, "Be careful out there." Just then a knock came from the door and Aunt Petunia hurried up a few steps. Right before Harry was about to open the door his Aunt's voice stopped him again.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

* * *

Molly Potter sat once again at her desk, staring at a piece of blank paper. Her emerald green eyes were dazed with thoughts as her pen twirled between her fingers. For the first time in months her mind was blank, she did not know what to think or write. The door suddenly opened by the will of a red-headed girl the same age as Molly. 

"Oh, you're in here," the red-head said spotting Molly at her desk and left as quickly as she came.

Molly, once alone, sighed, '_Why is Annabell always like that? We're supposed to be best friends like our fathers are.'_

"Jealously", Molly whispered to herself, well at lease that is what her mother keeps telling her, '_But why?'_ Molly picked up the mirror that was lying upon her desk, '_Look at me, I'm as average as a witch gets.' _Her twirling hand had release the pen and went to twirl her pale brown hair, '_I'm not as smart as she is, nor am I as brilliant. I'm not brave like my father or beautiful like my mother. I'm just me, yes that's it, just Molly, a girl that doesn't even deservers her famous last name.'_

Abandoning her work, Molly went over to study her past works. '_Perhaps the knowing that my last year of Hogwarts is about to start is overwhelming me. No that's not it, I'm happy to leave Hogwarts. No more people pointing at me, no more professors expecting more from the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, finally free from the onlookers. But then again they will always be there, just not as commonly seem.' _

Placing down her book she looked out the window of the Burrow, she was staying there for the summer against her will. She saw Faith and Chloe practicing their spells that they had learned from Auror training the day before. Being a year older, they had already begun their training for their choice of career. Chloe's brother, Christ, was at Diagon Alley helping their father's joke shop. Though neither Faith nor Chloe ever showed any interest in their father's shop, they were glad that there was someone in the family that will be there to past down the tradition.

'_Becoming a Auror is what I'll be expected to become.'_ Molly never gave much though in to becoming an Auror, partly because she didn't think she was good enough, but somehow she managed to pass the right classes to her parents' delight. What she really wanted to do was write, but seeing how today was going she didn't think she was capable of doing that. '_Reading, learning and writing is the only think I what to do, but I don't see how I can make a life out of that not even counting on how my parents would react.'_

"Molly!" a voice called the room below, "Lunch time everyone", it was Molly Weasley the women she had been named after, mostly because she raised her father and was the only mother figured his father has ever known and partly it was her dream to have a grandchild named after her. '_I wonder if Mrs.Weasley will regret that wish when sees how I turn out.'_

Leaving her isolated room, Molly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she met up with the other children of the house. All of their parents had left for work earlier that morning, either going to the joke shop or The Auror office. Faith and Chloe were chatting rapidly about Aurors, Christ was working on some fake snitch joke, Annabell was sitting at the table reading while ignoring everyone's presents and Mrs.Weasley was placing down sandwiches down on to the table. They sat, eating and continuing what they were done before lunch had been served. A thumb upon the staircase and squeak sounded the arrive of Rose, a girl the same age as Molly and Annabell. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a high bun upon her head as she walked into the room.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked her as she did every day.

"Yea", she replied, "Just tripped over that third step again." Rose sat down next and began her daily food eating contest, against herself.

"Scar-lett and Dan will be coming later today, Molly," Mrs.Weasley informed Molly.

Molly quickly swallowed her last bit and replied, "That's wonderful!"

Scar-lett and Dan were her best friends. Scar-lett was a year younger than her and would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. Dan, on the other hand, was not a trained wizard. He had received his letter when he was eleven but chose not to go for his mother was already having enough troubles, for you see Dan's father left when he was ten after months of fighting. Dan didn't want to leave his family alone since there would be no one to watch Scar-lett while his mother worked. Sadly Dan's mother died a few months after he rejected his letter. Dan and his sister were then forced to go and live with their father or how Dan says it, his good for nothing father, who had already remarried and had twin daughters, Kelly and Crystal. So at the beginning of every summer Scar-lett and Dan would come and live at the Burrow with Molly and the other children. Molly could only wish to be as kind-hearted as Dan was. Being muggle-born they knew nothing about her father or family, which is properly the reason why they are her best friends. They expect nothing from, but for her to be herself.

"Mallory and Conner will also being joining us tonight." Mrs.Wealsey added.

"Wow a full house" Molly smiled; Mallory is another one of her best friends. Although she is a Malfoy, she couldn't hurt a fly. The main reason why Molly liked her so much is because she fully understood what Molly was going through with her family, for she was going through the same thing. Her family turned against her the day she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Conner was eldest of the group, being two years older than Molly. With his father being a werewolf, Molly always like to think that some of his father's wolfness got passed to him, for he always waited for the exactly right moment before specking or acting. Molly respected him greatly for this ability.

"Great like this house isn't crowed enough," Faith said.

"Now Faith I will not…" But Mrs.Weasley never got the chance to finish for Faith left before she opened her month.

Molly finished her lunch and went back to her isolation in her room where she could only wait for her friends to come and rescue her from herself.


	2. Dan's snitch

**_Hola People, make sure you review :D_**

_To those who don't know_

_Evil can be harsh_

_But for those you who do know_

_Evil can be harsh_

* * *

Harry awoke from his frozen state when a knock pounded upon the door. As Harry opened the door, two familiar faces appeared.

"Wotcher Harry and Happy Birthday," welcomed Tonks, tonight sporting bright purple hair.

"How are you do doing Harry?" said Lupin standing next to Tonks. ((A.N. They are so cute together! Do you think that they will have multicolor werewolf puppies? JUST KIDDING!)

"Fine, thanks, wow when they said they were sending auors I never thought that it would be you guys!" Harry said smiling.

"Yea well sometimes it's better to come in small groups, harder to notice," winked Tonks as she and Harry carried his trunk out the door as Lupin closed the door.

"Yea plus we couldn't wait to see you," Lupin added, "Here let me take that" He said as he took Tonks place. ((Ok, ok, enough Tonks/Lupin fluff…for now))

"So, where are we going?" asked Harry.

"The Burrow" answered Tonks.

"How?"

"We are going to apparited, can you do it all be your self? We will go tomorrow to take your test"

"Yea, I think I can manage"

"Ok, Good, I think this is far enough. Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

"CROOKSHANKS TWO!" sighed Molly. 

The large, orange, Maine Coon cat just spilled Molly's ink all over her once blank paper.

"Look you stepped in the ink too! Come on, let's clean you up before you get it all over the place" Molly picked up the overly large cat and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Christ was still fiddling with is snitch project, Faith was playing the guitar, her second passion, Chloe was reading the new issue of Wicked Witch Weekly and Rose was playing with her hair but she jumped up when she saw Molly.

"Aww what happen to Crookshanks two?"

"He just spilled some ink."

"Oh poor kitty! Here I will help"

"No thanks Rose", Molly knew from experience that it was better not to expect Rose's help.

"Hello Magical Family!" a voice rushed into the room.

"Dan!" Molly exclaimed, "Scar-lett!"

Molly down the inkfull cat and ran to hug her two best friends. Crookshanks, being deeply surprised, ran away from with Molly with Rose right behind her, "Come here little kitty!"

"How have you to been? How was your summer at home?" Molly said.

"Dismal as usually," Dan answered. Dan had plain brown hair and as Faith put it PLAIN No one special, but Molly disagreed for it was his heart of gold she loved the most.

"Oh Dan stop it!" Scar-lett replied, she was short for her age and was small all together. But she does have beautiful, long, strawberry-chocolate hair that went down to hair waist. "Molly, guess who else is here!"

"Mallory is FREE!" ((LOL Dobby)) Mallory jumped into the room.

"Mallory!" Molly ran to hug her other best friend, "Is Connor here too?"

Connor slowly walked into the room, he gave a quick rare smile to Molly and then went to sit on the couch next to Faith who rolled her eyes. Molly didn't mind his silence for she completely understood him.

"Crookshanks two you come here right now!" yelled Rose and she and the cat ran back into the room. The house was already covered in ink. Rose chased the cat who just jumped up onto the chair in which held Christ and his snitch device. Rose, who was trying to follow the cat, half jump, half walked into and upon Christ.

Christ, who on course was not expecting this, jumped up in surprise and dropping the fake snitch.

The snitch fell slowly to the ground. It hit the ground hard and rolled under the table. They watch the snitch rolled right into a puddle of ink which, at first did nothing, but then exploded into green smoke.

* * *

**_Hey Here's a little shout out to me two reviewers_**

**_ChipEnchanted and Dark-13-LP_**

**_YOU GUYS ROCK!_**


	3. Green two

_A long chapter_

_From me to you_

_Hope you_ _dreams are capture_

_In a bottle of Mountain dew._

* * *

"When is Harry coming Mother?" Ginny complained to her mother. 

"Ginny, for the last time soon," Mrs. Weasley repeated to her daughter. The whole Weasley clan and Hermione sat in the living room waiting for Harry.

"Sorry mother I just can't wait to see …"

"Your boyfriend?" added George.

"No! Well yea" Ginny blushed. It was no secret that Harry and Ginny were dating, but was a secret was the fact that Harry broke up with her at the end of term last year. Ginny didn't want to upset her family with fiddle dally like Harry only breaking up with her to protect her. There was no doubt in her mind that Harry would ask her out again once this You-know-Who stuff is done.

Hermione let out a huge sigh. Ron, who took this sigh as a sign of annoyance of Ginny and her condenses talk of Harry, gave her a big smile. Hermione resentfully returned the smile, for you see Ron was only Hermione's second choice of a boyfriend. Hermione's first choice was someone much, much closer and also the person who rejected her for the second, not to her face though. No Hermione would never tell him the truth for fear of being rejected by the only one she truly loves, beside why ruin a perfect friendship?

Ginny, now pacing the room impatiently, said, "Do you think something bad happen?"

"Ginny will you shut your mouth" answered George.

"Yea we all want Harry to get here so we can go to sleep" added Fred.

"Because someone won't let us go to bed before Harry gets here" George stared at his Mother.

"Oh calm down George, I just want you to all be already just incase something happens"

"Mom, what's going to happen, I mean blimey Harry has fought dragons, I think he can handle two minutes outside."

"I know, but still you never know what will happen"

"We're here!" Tonks shouted from the door as Lupin and Harry follow her into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted with delight, but winced when Ginny ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. ((I won't let it go father than that))

"Hi everyone" Harry answered pulling away from Ginny to hug Hermione ((YEA!))

"Glad to see you in one piece mate" Ron said welcoming Harry, "Mom here was worried sick"

"Oh stop it"

Suddenly green smoke filled the room.

"Eww gross Ron"

"It wasn't me!"

A mixer of mummers and yells filled the room, along with a long thump.

"Get off me, you losers!" a tall blond hair young lady shouted.

"It's not our fault Faith!" said a freckled, brown hair girl.

"Don't call us losers either!" replied a boy that matched the brown hair girl's appearance perfectly.

"Will you all shut up!" yelled a chubby brown hair boy.

The green smoke cleared, seven girls and two boys laid upon the door.

"Ouch I think I hit my head" said a very small girl with very long cherry-brown hair.

"Yea on my head!" replied a blond girl.

"Oh my word" whispered a dark blond girl with brilliant green eyes.

"Who in the name of Qudditch are you?" shouted Ron standing up looking at the people who just appeared in the room.

Molly sighting her father across the room ran and hid behind Dan.

"WELL?" Ron repeated.

"Your Ron right? Ron Weasley?" squeaked a large strawberry-blond hair girl.

"Yea, you know me?"

The large girl let out a big squeak.

"Oh move over and let a real person handle this!" said the tall blond girl, "Hello there! We are from the future" Faith motioned her hands at the word future, "My name is Faith Weasley", she pointed at herself.

"Future?" Lupin repeated.

"But how?" asked Mr.Weasley.

"How do we know if you really are from the future," said the always prepared Hermione.

"Umm good question," she thought for a second, "Well I'm stumped"

"Maybe if you told us something only you would know" replied Hermione.

"Brilliant Hermione!" commented Harry.

Hermione smiled back.

"Oh ok" she thought again, "Potter!" she shouted.

Everyone looked at Harry who replied in a puzzled look.

"Potter!" she shouted again.

Molly crouched down lower behind Dan murmuring, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Too late, Chloe grabbed Molly's arm and brought her to the front.

"Ahh good you're here" Faith smiled as if nothing was wrong, "Well…" looked at Molly.

Molly looked down at the floor not wanting to face the surprised looks of her younger parents.

"Well…" Molly went into deep thought, "Well do you know about the prophecy yet?"

Harry jumped up to stop her from saying more, but Hermione beat him to it, "That's alright we believe you!"

Everyone in the room threw a look at Harry and Hermione, but decided that it wasn't the right time for questions.

"Ok now that that's done" Faith said pushing Molly back, "How do we get back?"

"Well future time traveling is strictly forbidden, I'll need to do some research that could take some time,"

"WHAT?" shouted Faith suddenly mad, "You mean we are stuck here?"

Lupin nodded.

"I can't be stuck here!" Faith turn to the chubby blond girl, "Rose, this is entirely your fault you clumsy git! You don't belong in this family!" And with that Faith marched up to her future room and slammed the door.

Rose quickly followed up the stair to a different room with ears in her eyes.

Chloe also went up stair following that same fashion as Faith.

Molly seeing her chance took to leave but Tonks stopped her.

"Where do you think your going Potter?" she smiled.

Molly, seeing that her great escaping plan was foil, smiled the smile that always worked on Tonks, "Hello Tonks"

"Oh good you know me. What is your name dear?"

"Molly" Molly answered shyly.

Mrs.Weasley shrieked with delight, "Sorry I just always wanted a grandchild named after me."

Molly looked back at the ground ashamed when she remembered this morning. It was Dan who came to her rescue.

"Hi, My name is Dan Scott, and this my little sister Scar-lett"

"Scott? I don't know any Scotts"

"We're muggleborn, well my sister is I'm just muggle" Dan smiled.

Everyone in the room jumped at this, there had never been a muggle in the burrow before.

"Can anyone tell me what happen? So I can start working on a way to get you guys home," asked Lupin.

"I will" Christ said stepping forward, "It's partly my fault anyways." Lupin and Christ went in to the kitchen, later followed by Tonks.

"What about you two, what are your names?" Mr. Weasley asked the other two girl they have yet to say a word.

"Annabell Weasley" she stepped you proudly, smirking at Molly.

"I'm …" Mallory quivered, "Mallory"

"Mallory what?" asked George.

"Mallory umm Malfoy," she said as lightly as possible.

"WHAT!" Both the twins, Ron, Mr. Weasley and Harry all stood up this.

"No matter, no matter" Mrs.Weasley shoed them down.

"The girl who went upstairs is Rose Longbottom," added Scar-lett.

"All right then, let's see what we can you about sleeping arrangements, we can talk more in the morning. I must saw this is the most people I had have in this house at own time.

* * *

Hola peeps, note to everyone peeps are evil and are the Slytherin snack.

If you guys like this story then you might want to check out my other Molly story called Molly Pottter and the Friends of Time (I know stucklytitle).

Themore reviews the faster I go.

Madm05  
Also if you don't believe go read Anna Frank and me ((A GREAT BOOK)) the main charactor's little sister is named Scar-lett.

ilovekel  
Thanks! I will keep updating as long as you guys keep reviewing :D SQUEEE!

Dark-13-LP

Thanks, and you really rock for review for both chapters

YOU GUYS ROCK!


	4. Harmony Talk

**_This was going to be a long chapter but since I busy with Color Guard Camp and getting ready for School I will split it into two._**

**_REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE_**

_Sabres, The Prince, School and more_

_Is enough to make even the toughest Hermione crack_

_But when we get right down to the core_

_It's really much more then that._

* * *

**For Madma05**

**

* * *

**

Molly Potter Age 16. Has dark blond or light brown hair, straight but curly at the ends.

Brilliant Green Eyes just like Harry's. Has natural beauty, is how I like to describe it.

Scar-lett Scott Age 15. Is short and small, long black, straight hair, down to her waist. Icy blue eyes.

Daniel (Dan) Scott Age 16. Short with short black hair and icy blue eyes like his sister ((They got them from their mother who died))

Faith Weasley Age 17. Has strawberry blond hair, tall and thin, hazel eyes.

Two words: Loves Pink ((Do I need to say more))

Chloe Weasley Age 17. Has black hair with red highlights. Twin sister to Christ.

Christopher (Christ) Weasley Age 17. Has black hair with red highlights. Twin brother to Chloe.

Rose Longbottom Age 16. Large and short with black/brown hair that is always done in a rose bud bun ((her hair is shaped like a rose bud on the top of her head))

Mallory Malfoy Age 16.white blond hair, blue-green eyes

Connor Lupin Age 18. Straw blond hair with brown eyes, very wolf-like

Annabell Weasley Age 16.Weasley red hair and brown eyes, very Ron like.

* * *

"Let's see, Ginny since Faith and Chloe are in your room at the moment why don't you sleep with then tonight?" 

"Alright," Ginny sighed, she really wanted to share a room with Molly.

"Good, Fred and George you share your room with Christ once he is done talking to Remus.

"Sure mom"

"Then we have Ron's room with Harry, you don't mind squeezing Dan and Connor do you?"

"No that's fine Mrs.Weasley" answered Harry.

"Ok well that leaves Hermione, Mallory, Rose and Scar-lett mmm."

"We can just sleep down here tonight"

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yea that fine me," Scar-lett replied,

"Alright then we should all try to get some sleep. Come on now all you upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said while herding the children up stairs, "Will one of you four help me bring down some blankets?"

"I will" answered Scar-lett following her upstairs.

"I better go get Rose out of Mrs.Weasley's room" Mallory told Molly and quickly followed Scar-lett leaving Hermione and Molly alone.

"It must be weird having us here," said Molly, suddenly the shy Molly that Hermione had only met a few minutes ago had vanished. Perhaps when the weight of people's glares that had been lifted when the people left the room, it had also took her shyness along with it.

This is when Hermione made her first mistake, by looking into Molly's eyes, Harry's eyes. She had been lost in thought and wouldn't have awakened if it wasn't Molly who spoke again, "Hermione?"

"What? Oh yes, strange," Hermione released the breath that she was holding. "It must be hard, being _Harry's daughter_ and all," said replied harshly for her thoughts circled around Ginny.

"Yes it is," Molly looked thoughtfully at Hermione, "But that question was said too harshly to mean what it meant."

Hermione suddenly became flustered, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, if that is what you wish it to be," Molly answered kindly.

"Wishing is for hopeful dreamers that never see reality," Hermione said bitterly thinking of her wish.

"Maybe so," and this time it was Molly who looked Hermione in the eyes, "But sometimes it's better to live in dreams and wishes, then to see reality, for reality is a harsh and mean life that sometimes tells lies or makes us believe _something_ thatisn't true." When Molly said this, her voice was kind and her words pure, but the meaning of the words Hermione never found out for Mrs.Weasley and Scar-lett returned shortly followed by Rose and Mallory.

"Come on girls off to bed," Mrs.Weasley said once the beds were made, quickly followed by her returning to the upstairs and the shutting her bedroom door.

* * *

**Reviews Who Rock!**

**Dark-13-LP** I didn't want to use the whole time turner then when I know that all the turners where smashed in book 5. BesideI think Green smoke goes with the title.

**Madm05 **Yea it will be pretty funny, but if you can wait Ron's reaction on my other Molly Potter fan fiction is funny too.


	5. Rose's step

**_I will try to update as much at I can, but I will only have a one hour breck from Color Guard Camp. So expect lots of short chapters._**

**__**

_Ravenclaw_

_Who you the kid who know everything?_

_Ravenclaw_

_Who are the people who always know better?_

_Ravenclaw_

_Who are the witches and wizards that have no life?_

_RAVENCLAW!_

((I'm in Ravenclaw in my neopet guild right now, so don't take it personally Ravenclaws)) 

* * *

"Dan right?" asked Harry when they entered Ron's room.

"Umm yea," replied Dan uneasily.

"Well this has been the weirdest day of my life," Ron announced when he entered the room with Connor behind him.

"You can say that again," replied Dan shutting the door, "and I have reason to believe that tomorrow will be the same way.

"What time is it?" yawn Ron sitting down on his bed.

"Ah three in the morning, it's already tomorrow," replied Harry.

"It was afternoon when we left," said Dan.

"That's nice, don't keep us awake," said a sleepily Ron, "We had to wait up all night for Harry to come and I'm staying up any longer."

Dan walked over and sat on the bed Mr.Weasley had put out for him, next to him Connor sat on his bed.

"So Connor what's your last name?" asked Harry.

Connor didn't reply, but Dan did for him, "It's Lupin, sorry he doesn't talk much."

"Lupin? As in Remus's son?" Harry said over Ron's snores.

Connor nodded in replied before lying down on his head.

"Wow you got a human reaction, I'm impressed," laughed Dan.

"Why are spending the summer with Weasley's?" Asked Harry, he was not tired since he had slept all day the day before.

"Well my family is horrid for one, completely unable to live with," sighed Dan.

"Your mom and dad can't possibly be worst than my family."

"Dad and step-mom," Dan said quickly.

"Oh", Harry left it at that, "Do you have any other bothers or sisters beside Scar-lett?"

"Yea, two twin stepsisters, Kelly and Crystal, they're five. We should try to get some sleep, we don't want to be asleep all tomorrow or day," Dan said, the last thing he wanted to do was stay up with his best friend's, maybe more, father.

"Yea, your right," Harry laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to find Molly wide awake, "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"No, it was morning when we left."

"Oh"

"Good morning girls," Mrs.Weasley said cheerfully down the stairs.

"What? Huh?" Rose sat up with a sleepily expression on her face.

"Come on everyone breakfast time," she shouted to wake everyone one up.

"I'm up, I'm up," grumbled Scar-lett.

"Mom you at lease let us sleep in after last night," said a very sleepily Ron.

"Yea, well I need some of you to come with me to the town today to pick up some food." Replied Mrs.Weasley.

Everyone was falling asleep again at the kitchen table, but was awakened again by Rose's squealing.

"What!" shouted a grumpy Faith.

"Sorry everyone, it's just the first time I made it to the table without tripping over the third step on the staircase."

"Yea Rose, but you forgot the fact that you didn't sleep upstairs so you won't even go down the stairs," said Scar-lett now fully awake.

"Yea, well it still counts," replied a half-fallen Rose.

"Yes, well back to the reason I woke you all up early. Who would like to come with me to town?"

"Go to some yucky muggle town, no thanks," sassed Faith.

"I guess I will pass to then," said Chloe looking at Faith, who passed her glare to Christ.

"Fine, I won't go either" he finally replied.

"I can't go, I have been ban from going to that town ever since the chicken incident,' smiled Rose.

"I'll go," said Mallory, trying to win the side of this Weasley family.

"Wonderful, anyone else?"

"I will go", said Molly.

"Then I will go too," Ginny said quickly after Molly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron also agreed to go.

"Great! I think that's enough people now. Come on group we need to go to the market before it gets to crowed."

* * *

**Reviews**

**SpiritedAway123** Thanks, like I said I will try to update as much as I can. Didn't you review Molly and the Friends of time? 

**Dark-13-LP **Well Hermione is very sharp, so maybe not that long. Ginny and Ron on the another hand might not what to face the truth. And again I will try to update. 

**Madm05** Thanks for being understanding and your welcome, it helped me too. 

**thealphamale** What can I say? You made me laugh. 

**EVERYONE READ THIS!**

"Yeah you and I are part of a group that believe that a romantic couple should not only have things in common but don't fight all the time and didn't start because one hero worshiped the other. Rowling can say whatever she wants, because we are right! Harmony shippers unite!" 

thealphamale 

_HARMONY SHIPPERS RULE!_


End file.
